


The Ministry Sucks

by LookingForAHouseElf



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, F/M, M/M, dead people are alive, its my first time, linny - Freeform, might not be good, ronmione, single blaise, single pansy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForAHouseElf/pseuds/LookingForAHouseElf
Summary: What happens when Ron and Hermione go missing? Will Draco and Harry be able to put their differences aside to become a team? Do they have a chance of becoming friends? Will they be MORE than friends?Everything except the plot belongs to JKR
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	The Ministry Sucks

Harry had no time to spare. The death-eaters were catching up, and in a few minutes, they would catch him. He had to take cover. He searched his brain to find someone who lived here, nearby.. Until he remembered. Malfoy.  
Harry really didn't want to show up at his enemy's home, but then again, what other choice did he have? Running was the only option he had. His wand was taken, and he had been dodging their spells for what seemed like forever. His chest was killing him, and he was starting to feel very light-headed. There was no other option. He didn't know how he was going to muster up the energy to show up at Malfoy's house, or how he was going to outrun the death-eaters, who were so close Harry could feel their hands trying to grab him. He ran a bit faster and turned left.  
He was running in zig zags now, desperately looking for the yellow house with a blue door. Very happy colours, which wasn't what Harry had expected when he first went there by accident. He had to use the loo, and that was the closest home. When he knocked on the door, Malfoy had called out "Coming!" and Harry had instantly recognized the voice. He had hidden away at that time, but now he would have to face Malfoy.  
He finally saw it, the corner house next to the supermarket. This was a muggle city, which made it even weirder, as Malfoy's hated muggles and muggleborns. He ran even faster, his lungs screaming for him to stop. He knew he would faint in a few minutes, encouraging him even more. With a last burst of energy, he finally made it to the door. He knocked on it for a moment, and thankfully Malfoy opened the door in barely a second. "I didn't know where else to go" Harry mumbled before collapsing.  
~•~  
Draco didn't know what to do. It had been about 2 years since he saw Potter. Hell, the whole reason he had moved here was to avoid him. And yet here he was, collapsed in his arms.  
Draco stood frozen in the doorway for a moment before he looked at his surroundings again. He could see his aunt, Bellatrix barely 5 feet away. He came to his senses and slammed the door shut, dragging Potter inside. Draco put every locking spell he knew on the door, which was a lot. He then turned his attention to Potter. After carefully laying him down on the couch, Draco rushed to close the windows and put locking spells on them too. He could hear the escaped death eaters banging on his door, yelling for Draco to open the door, to help his fellow partners. As if he would. Anyone sensible would know he never signed up for any of it, but then again the ministry was everything but sensible.  
Draco sighed frustratingly and put up some silencing spells too. Thankfully he had the apparating wards up, preventing anyone from apparating inside (obviously). He could hear some of the death eaters backing away, giving up. Truthfully, they had no reason to kill Potter, as he had done nothing to them. Only some of the crazy ones, like Bellatrix, wanted to murder Potter, as he had murdered her lover. Draco sighed and took a seat on the couch to look at the damage done to Potter. There was a lot, to say the least.  
Potter had managed to look somehow worse than he did in the war. His chest was destroyed and would leave scars for sure. There was blood everywhere. HE was losing blood fast, and it looked like he was having trouble breathing. His breathing was rough like he had just run a marathon. Draco guessed that the death eaters had gone muggle on him, as he couldn't think of a spell that would do this. If it was Sectumpsempra, Potter would've been dead in 5 minutes. Draco knew what it felt like, as it had happened to him. Thinking about that time made Draco wonder why he was helping Potter in the first place, but then realized he owed Potter big time, as he had saved Draco's life multiple times.  
Draco summoned his First-Aid kit, as muggle injuries could only be fixed with muggle cures. He cleaned the edges of the wound with paper towels, before realizing that this was too big of an injury to treat at home. Draco started panicking, wondering if Potter was dead. Scared, he grabbed his phone and dialled 911. It took him 6 tries to get it right. Finally, the phone picked up.  
"911, what's your emergency?" came the voice of a female.  
"Hi, I need an ambulance. Quickly!" Draco said in a rushed voice. Not only would this be bad for his image if he called St. Mungo's, but they also wouldn't be able to deal with it. Most of the healers were pure-bloods, not knowing a thing about the muggle way of things.  
"Ok, but what happened?"  
"Uhh, my.. my friend got stabbed."  
"Ok, do they have a pulse?"  
"uhh.. yes, but it's really faint. Please hurry!" Draco didn't even know why he was panicking this much.  
"Where do you live?"  
Draco gave his address.  
"Ok, the ambulance will arrive soon, sir. Please stay on the line with me."  
"Ok"  
a moment of silence.  
"How severe is the stabbing?" the female asked after a while.  
"Very. He's losing blood fast, and I don't know what to do. I cleaned the wound up a little bit, but there is still blood."  
"Ok, can you go outside for me, the ambulance should've arrived by now."  
Draco took off all the locking charms and rushed outside. He could see an ambulance rushing towards his house.  
"Uhh, yes I see it. Thank you," he told the female  
"Thank you for calling 911." the female hung up.  
The paramedics hurried inside, picking Potter up and putting him on the stretchers. He had lost a lot more blood in the time it took the ambulance to arrive. Draco's knees felt weak suddenly. Seeing all this blood made him queasy. It reminded him of living with the Dark Lord. There would be blood everywhere, which was why he hated it. He also wasn't looking forward to going to the hospital. it reminded him of his mother's death, which he still hadn't gotten over. Maybe he could call Granger and Weasley, and leave it to them. No, he had to go. That would look weird. He would wait in the waiting room and call Granger. He climbed into the ambulance and tried not to throw up. He doubted he could do it.  
It had been 10 minutes since Draco had called Granger to tell her to come over. He found her number on Harry's phone, as one of the speed dials. Thankfully she lived pretty close by, saying she would be here in 10-15 minutes. Draco couldn't hold it any longer. He was positive he was going to either puke or faint if she didn't come in 19 seconds. Thankfully, he saw Granger rushing down the halls and towards Draco. Weasley was at her heels.  
"What happened?!" Granger asked, breathing heavily.  
Draco stood up quickly, wanting to get out of there fast. However, he had to sit back down, as his head was spinning so much. "The doctors haven't told me anything," Draco said in one breath. "Look, I know it looks like I did this, but I swear, I, I wouldn't dare."  
"Well, it damn well looks like you did this!" Ron exploded. "Who else would've done it! It seems too suspicious!"  
"Listen, Weasley. This isn't some stupid childish fight. I changed. I have no intentions of hurting Potter. Besides, this is much more serious. I think Potter will tell you the details, and even if I do, most likely you won't believe me. So I'll be off now, I don't think anyone wants me here." Draco got up again, more slowly this time. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when his head wasn't spinning. He walked away as quickly as he could to go home and go to sleep. It had been a very weird day.  
~•~  
"Ron! You shouldn't have done that! You should be thankful he brought Harry to the hospital!" Hermione scolded.  
"You have to admit, it's pretty shady." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy, our enemy since forever ends up bringing Harry to a hospital, and leaves without a single snarky-?" Hermione had stopped listening and was running to the nearest nurse.  
"Hello, do you know how Harry Potter is doing?" she asked frantically. The nurse looked up for a moment and then back to the computer. She started doing the fast typing thing, like a hacker in movies. A bit less intense I guess.  
"Ah yes, Harry Potter is in the ER, and right now there is nothing I can tell you, ma'am." The nurse looked up again, this time with an apologetic gaze. It only lasted a moment, then she went to do whatever the hell she was in the first place.  
Hermione walked over to the waiting room and slumped over a chair. Ron sat next to her, promptly pulling out a sandwich and biting into it. Hermione glared at him and he resultantly put his hand up.  
"Did you want some? Geez, no need to glare at me." He muttered with his mouth full. Which was extremely disgusting, thank you very much.  
"Will. You. Stop. Eating!!" Hermione smacked him, and he started choking. "Your best friend is in the hospital!" Hermione was on the verge of tears, why couldn't her boyfriend understand! This was serious!  
Ron finally looked at Hermione's face and saw how stressed she was looking. He threw the sandwich into the nearest garbage can, (ignoring the janitor's "HEY!" at throwing food in the trash can instead of the food waste bin. That wasn't important. His girlfriend was.) He put his arms around her and she started crying. They sat there for who knows how long until the doctor came out.  
"Who is here for Harry Potter?" He asked.  
Hermione rushed up, tears still streaming down her face. "Me." she glanced at Ron. "Us."  
"Mr. Potter is undergoing surgery for his heart and he is barely breathing. Unless you are direct family or guardians I can't tell you anything."  
Hermione took a small step forward. "I'm.. I'm his girlfriend." Ignoring the affronted look from Ron, she continued. "So what happened to him?"  
"The knife almost hurt his arteries. It was a near miss, and he is very fortunate. However, we found something coating the knife and we can't seem to figure it out." The doctor looked at his notebook again.  
Hermione looked stricken and her breath hitched. "May I see it?" she asked in a small voice, somehow still sounding demanding.  
"We can not allow people to touch it, because we have yet to find what it is. It could be poison for all we know." The doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"I have a degree," Hermione lied easily. "Besides, I think I know what it is."  
"Do you have it with you? I can not touch it, or even see it without proof" The doctor sighed like he had heard this trick a billion times.  
"Fine! I'll just casually go home to fetch my degree while my best-boyfriend is probably dying! Yeah, that sounds like a foolproof plan!" Hermione's voice had gotten a hysterical edge to it, like when Ron had come back after leaving them on the hunt for the Horcruxes. "Here I go, acting like everything is normal to get my degree which isn't even in this country, I live in Romania if you must know. I don't carry it everywhere! This is insane! I'm on holiday!" The lies came to her easily. She really was losing it.  
"Calm down, I'll let you in," the doctor looked agitated. He turns around and leads them to a white room. In the middle is a table with a knife on it. To a muggle, the coating would look like a yellow-tinged liquid, pee if you call it. But to a witch or wizard, it was obvious this was dark magic. It gave them a very uneasy feeling as if there were 5 spiders crawling on them.  
Hermione, being the smart one, could clearly see what it was.  
The poison from the Basilisk Fang.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no experience writing fanfiction, and this is my first one. Please, if you want to, give me advice so I can improve! thx for reading if you are!


End file.
